izombiefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Blaine DeBeers
Blaine è lo zombie che ha trasformato Liv, e ha gestito il servizio di consegna del cervello a Seattle come copertura dal Meat Cute. Dopo i drammatici eventi con il Meat Cute, Blaine ritorna in carreggiata con l'impresa delle pompe funebri di Shady Plots che funge anche essa da copertura per la sua continua attività di raccolta e vendita di cervello. Inorridito dai suoi crimini passati, è diventato un interesse amoroso per Peyton e un alleato difficile per i suoi amici. Alla fine viene rivelato che l'amnesia di Blaine era solo temporanea e che finse la sua perdita di memoria nel tentativo di ottenere sia un nuovo inizio che una felicità vera. Biografia Essendo cresciuto benestante con il suo irresponsabile e insensibile padre, Blaine fu abusato e trascurato, la cui unica fonte di affetto era suo nonno, la quale però era malato. Sua madre si suicidò con la pistola del padre, il padre di Blaine (Angus) non fece niente per prevenire i segnali di pericolo. Dopo la morte di sua madre è stato allevato dalla governante, Frieda Bader, la quale abusava spesso di Blaine; picchiandolo e costringendolo a pulire il pavimento della cucina con la lingua. Crescendo, Blaine divenne fan del musicista Kurt Cobain, seguendo la sua carriera dalla sua band Fecal Matter ai Nirvana. Blaine aveva tredici anni quando il suo idolo si suicidò, allo stesso modo come sua madre. Tutto ciò fece pensare a Blaine che la sua infanzia era finita. Quando suo padre fece istituzionalizzare suo nonno per impossessarsi della sua compagnia, Blaine giurò vendetta che ancora continua a perseguire. Dopo aver lasciato Wharton, che è stato in grado di frequentare solo a causa dell'influenza di suo padre, ha perseguito numerosi schemi ricchi. Dopo aver nascosto per un paio di settimane il suo odio per suo padre, ha chiesto ad Angus di fornire il capitale iniziale per un nuovo widget che stava sviluppando. Quando il prodotto cadde, Angus tagliò via suo figlio; inavvertitamente guida Blaine sulla strada per iniziare a vendere farmaci per Mr. Boss. Durante il suo impiego ha spinto le droghe nella Chinatown di Seattle, e ha escogitato un piano per far sì che un paio di teppisti prendessero falsi tatuaggi Blue Cobra e assaltassero un agente di polizia. Ciò ha portato la polizia a reprimere i Blue Cobra, eliminando così la competizione di Boss e permettendo a Blaine di ascendere con una organizzazione tutta sua. Personalità Blaine è assetato di potere e avido, come dimostra la sua precedente carriera come spacciatore e attuale lavoro come leader del mondo degli zombi Con una mente molto astuta per gli affari, li vede solo come nuovi clienti e come ricche fonti di denaro senza fine. Inizialmente, gli fu mostrato di non avere alcun vero sentimento di compagnia, anche quando stava con Jackie. Tuttavia, è stato rivelato che è rimasto in contatto con Scott anche dopo il massacro del party in barca, visitando il suo amico al manicomio e sfidandolo a giocare a scacchi. È possibile che Blaine provasse un'affinità con Scott, dato che entrambi erano sopravvissuti alle feste in barca, ed entrambi avevano un'educazione abusiva. Mentre Blaine inizialmente intendeva manipolare Peyton Charles per perseguire una causa contro il signor Boss, i due si avvicinarono e Blaine sembrò aver acquisito un sincero affetto per lei. Quando annunciò il suo piano di lasciare l'ufficio del procuratore distrettuale, Blaine la esortò a non smettere; non per i suoi piani né per il capo in prigione, ma perché non valeva la pena di buttar via quello che aveva dato e guadagnato. Quando Peyton terminò la loro avventura, Blaine sembrò davvero turbato, ma obbedì ai suoi desideri e la lasciò stare. È ritratto come astuto e manipolatore.Si mostra anche affascinante, quando vuole essere, mentre seduce sia Jackie che Peyton mentre si fa strada,riesce persino a ingannare sia Clive e Dale durante i loro primi incontri. Aspetto fisico Blaine ha i capelli corti, bianchi / platino e la pelle pallida. A metà stagione, per gentile concessione di Jackie,si fa un'abbronzatura spray. Poteri e Abilità (Come zombie) * Pseudo-immortalità: Essendo intrappolato in un paradosso tra la vita e la morte, Blaine non appartiene a nessuno dei due e quindi è libero dai limiti di entrambi. * Modalità Zombie: Quando si trova in pericolo o viene semplicemente provocato, le caratteristiche dello zombie di Blaine sono completamente sballate facendo si che i suoi occhi diventano rossi e che gli permette di compiere imprese incredibili come avere una maggiore forza fisica e velocità. (Come zombie curato) * Sensibilità Zombie: Un effetto collaterale della cura, che si traduce in un aumento della pressione sanguigna quando vicino a uno zombie. Attualmente solamente Blaine e Major hanno avuto questo senso... Debolezze (Come zombie) * Fame di cervelli: Da quando è diventato uno zombie, deve nutrirsi di cervelli umani almeno una volta al mese per mantenere la sua umanità e sopravvivere, altrimenti diventa uno zombie senza il minimo controllo. Inoltre questo gli impedisce di attaccare gli altri per nutrirsi del loro cervello. * Adrenalina: (Modalità Zombie): Le abilità di uno zombi sono innescate da una adrenalina che gli rende difficili da controllare e da nascondere. * Amnesia: Dopo essersi iniettato la seconda fiala di cura di Ravi, Blaine inizia a soffrire di amnesia progressiva. Inizialmente confondendo Don, per il suo defunto fratello gemello, non ha memoria di aver lasciato quattro messaggi vocali sul telefono di Peyton solo poche ore dopo averlo fatto. Tuttavia, questa perdita di memoria è stata successivamente scoperta come temporanea. Appearances: 50/58 Stagione 1: 10/13 * Pilot * Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? * The Exterminator * Liv and Let Clive * Virtual Reality Bites * Dead Air * Patriot Brains * Astroburger * Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat * Blaine's World Stagione 2: 17/19 * Grumpy Old Liv * Zombie Bro * Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues * Love & Basketball * Max Wager * Abra Cadaver * Cape Town * Method Head * Fifty Shades of Grey Matter * Physician, Heal Thy Selfie * The Whopper * Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind * He Blinded Me... With Science * Pour Some Sugar, Zombie * Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be * Dead Beat * Salivation Army Stagione 3 (/13) * Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother * Zombie Knows Best * Eat, Pray, Liv * Wag the Tongue Slowly * Spanking the Zombie * Some Like It Hot Mess * Dirt Nap Time * Eat a Knievel * Twenty-Sided, Die * Return of the Dead Guy * Conspiracy Weary * Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1 * Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 Stagione 4 (/13) * Are You Ready for Some Zombies * Blue Bloody * Brainless in Seattle, Part 1 * Brainless in Seattle, Part 2 * Goon Struck * My Really Fair Lady * Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain * Chivalry is Dead * Mac-Liv Moore * Yipee Ki Brain, Motherscratcher * Insane in the Germ Brain * You've Got to Hide Your Liv Away * And He Shall Be a Good Man Curiosità * Il suo nome di nascita, Blaine McDonough, è un riferimento al personaggio con lo stesso nome del film Pretty In Pink; anche se scritto diversamente. * È responsabile dell'esistenza della maggior parte degli zombi a Seattle, causando indirettamente i piani di Fillmore Graves. * A differenza della maggior parte degli zombie a cui non importa come appaiono o che si prendono il disturbo di mascherare il loro vero aspetto, Blaine trova una comoda via di mezzo, ignorando il colore dei suoi capelli e ottenendo un'abbronzatura spray. * È colui che ha trasformato Liv in una zombie. * È il primo zombie a essere curato. * È anche il primo zombie guarito a diventare di nuovo uno zombie, poi viene curato nuovamente e torna a essere di nuovo uno zombie. * Ha ucciso il quarto uomo a camminare sulla luna, Alan York, per vendere il suo cervello a un cliente. * Ha detto a Liv che si prende il cervello da un cimitero, la quale però era una bugia, dato il cervello lo reperiva dai ragazzi di strada uccidendoli. La sua organizzazione è stata distrutta nel finale della prima stagione da Major. * Blaine è stato paragonato a Buffy di The Vampire slayer e, in quanto entrambi erano spietati assassini quando sono apparsi per la prima volta nello show. Per coincidenza, Anders consultò il regista di Spike, James Marsters, prima di sbianchire i capelli per il ruolo. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi maschili Categoria:Zombies